


Half Past Five

by jenfurlee (orphan_account)



Series: Folie à Trois [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jenfurlee
Summary: Franky Doyle has quite the predicament. Songfic inspired by the song The Hills by The Weeknd.





	Half Past Five

The first time she'd driven around the same street three times before she finally found the correct house number that was written in her texts. She triple checked just to be sure noticing that it had just past two in the morning. A foster parent once tried to warn her that nothing good could happen after midnight. Even after all this time, Franky still chose not to heed her warning. 

She'd been following Erica on social media for weeks putting it off on their mutual work connections. Erica’s firm occasionally providing some pro bono work for Legal Relief, where Franky had just been made a full time employee. Her boss made a fuss posting the news on their Instagram account, and before she could believe it, her name was listed in bold in her direct messages. 

It had taken less than a full week of cordial chatting before they met for coffee. Erica looked more relaxed than she ever had at Wentworth. She had embraced the natural curls in her golden locks, and had exchanged her fitted wardrobe for a flowy summer top and jeans. She still managed to cause a hitch in Franky’s breathing. It was as if time hadn't passed at all. Coffee had led to a high speed drive to Erica’s home nearby, and quickly ended between the sheets of her king-sized bed. The blonde hadn’t even had time to hide her wedding picture. 

Afterwards, on her way back to her and Bridget’s home, Franky managed to hit every red stop light, leaving her with plenty of thinking time. What in the hell had she just done? Bridget was her fucking girl. The golden girl she had always dreamed of finding. The new Franky would not just throw away their solid foundation for a quick fuck with an old flame. Not after everything she and the blonde psychologist had been through. They deserved more; Bridget deserved more.

That was just it, wasn’t it? She wasn’t the new Franky around Erica. All reasonable thought seemed to leave her body whenever the blonde lawyer was near. There was something in the way those sky blue eyes managed to leave her feeling like she had been set on fire. Franky felt sick, her stomach threatening to upturn her lunch. The first time she was presented with a chance to fall back into her old ways, there was old Franky lurking below the surface. By the time she had made it home, she had tears streaming down her face. The brunette confessed everything to Bridget, and insisted she pack her things and go. 

But just as Bridget always did, she forgave her. She reasoned with Franky’s errors in that psychologist way of hers. Franky’s actions weren’t her own. Her golden girl would always be there for her. She was everything Franky had been searching for. 

So why couldn’t she stop fucking Erica Pearson?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cracked Foundation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555032) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
